


The Pain I've Caused You (Can be Forgiven)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: There were very few occasions in Eggsy's life when he didn't believe what he had heard from a direct source - this was one of them.





	The Pain I've Caused You (Can be Forgiven)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: honestly? I'm not Matthew Vaughn.

Eggsy was steadfastly ignoring the throbbing coming from his left wrist (it had gotten broken some time during the melee when he took on four blokes heavily armed and very much bigger than him). He was also ignoring the occasional cracking path of dried blood that had trickled down from a cut on his forehead. He had cleaned it, okay? He thought it had stopped bleeding. But none of that mattered.

Because he had heard him.  _ He heard fucking Harry Hart over his comm link. _

“Eggsy please. You have to go down to medical. Aren’t you in pain?” Roxy had to run to keep up with him, the advantage over her given by his height stretched by his determination to get to Arthur’s office at the mansion. “You’ve been jittery from the moment we set foot on the plane home. Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

He added Roxy to the list of things he was ignoring, and continued down the hall, desperately trying to keep it together and not burst into a sprint. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Roxy to worry about him, because he was glad at least  _ someone  _ cared about his current state of well-being, but right now his health wasn’t on his list of things he considered priority.

“Gary Unwin, you answer me right this instant!” Roxy begged, tugging on his arm and managing to pull him to a stop.

“You di'n’t hear it, Rox. You don’t understand. I jus’ have to -”

“What you have to do, lad,” Merlin said as he came around the corner behind them, quiet as only the quartermaster could be, “is go directly to medical and get that wrist splinted and the wound on your head dressed. I won’t have you dripping blood all over the hardwood.”

“ _ Fine. _ ” Eggsy spat, spinning on his heel to head down to the med wing. Maybe if he did as he was told they would stay off his case. They didn’t understand how important this was. Merlin might have, but if he did, then he was being deliberately horrible in making Eggsy delay something already long-overdue. “ _ Wankers _ , the lot o’ ya, I  _ swear _ .”

—–

“You’ve got a mild concussion, Galahad. Other than your wrist and the stitches I’ve put in your forehead, you should be good to go.” Hopping off the bed, Eggsy began gathering his things as the doctor furrowed his brow behind him. “Although, Agent Lancelot did inform me that you seemed rather distressed midway through your mission. She sounded worried. As a doctor, I feel as though it should be my concern. Want to tell me what that was about - if not, I can phone down to therapy and see if they can get you in immediately, if you were so inclined?”

“Not really, no. Thanks though.” Eggsy replied has he pulled open the door, already running.

It didn’t take him long to find his way back to the office sector of the building, and he came to a halt outside the large cherry oak doors that would lead him into Arthur’s personal office. As he raised his hand to knock, Merlin pulled the door open from the inside, evidently leaving.

“Mission debrief with Arthur?” Eggsy nodded. “Well then, best of luck.” Eggsy went to move around him but was stopped when Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. “Just - prepare yourself, lad. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Eggsy nodded again, and stepped inside the office. His anger mounted when he realized that Merlin had been intentional in keeping him from this.

Seated at the desk, in a sleek leather office chair, was Harry Hart. His hair was slightly more silver than Eggsy remembered, but he read somewhere that excess stress did that to a person, and he supposed that  _ ‘coming back from the fucking dead’ _ could be considered excess stress. An ornately carved cane leaned against the side of the desk, next to a pot of tea and two cups, both upside down and ready for the fresh pot. Glasses still firmly in place on the bridge of his nose, Eggsy catalogued the starburst scar that stretched from the corner of Harry’s left eye and ridged through his eyebrow. The eye itself was slightly pale, the pigment of his iris more of a honey than the deep chocolate that was the other one, but Eggsy found he rather liked the effect.

“Gentlemen don’t stare, Eggsy.”

And just like that, Eggsy was brought back into the moment. Harry had called him out on his bad manners without even looking up from the report he was signing, and suddenly Harry hadn’t died and Eggsy was still in his recruitment training doing his modules with Harry teaching him lessons during rehab from his coma so he could keep up with the other recruits on certain tasks. All of the angry words drained out of Eggsy as he watched Harry put away the pen he was holding and finally -  _ finally _ \- looked him in the eye.

“I don’t have the words for how absolutely  _ sorry  _ I am, Eggsy.” Harry waved his hand, beckoning him over and around the desk. “There are so many things that I have to say to you, to apologize for -”

“Don’t start. Don’t you fucking start, Harry. None o’ that shite was your fault at all, you got me? It wasn’t. So don’t try and apologize to me f'r that.” Eggsy could feel tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, and blinked furiously in a vain effort to hold them back. Through the haze, Eggsy saw Harry push himself out of his chair and wrap his arms around him, one settling low on his back and the other digging into his hair. Clutching at the lapels of Harry’s suit and burying his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Eggsy breathed in the musky scent of sandalwood, and the dam burst.

Harry placed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple and murmured softly, “I’m here now, my dear boy. I’m here.”


End file.
